God Gave Them a Gift
by nikham3
Summary: Sequel to A Baker's Dozen: The Baker's 12 welcome in another with a unique talent that only Lorraine Baker can fathom. COMPLETE!
1. a demon disturbance

God Gave Them a Gift

Kate entered into Megan's room one morning to find she wasn't in her bed. Megan was playing with some coloring books on the floor, but surprisingly wasn't getting any on the carpet. The Bakers had welcomed Megan in for almost a whole month now, and she had acted like none of the other children. Megan always did the right thing; she never screwed it up by drawing on the walls or barfing on the carpet.

Lorraine was still puzzled on the night that Dana died and had found more of the case. Another morning, after Lorraine and Charlie had dropped Megan off at pre-school; Lorraine heard an obnoxious cry in her ears. Lorraine told Charlie they had to go back to her, and so they did. When they reached the pre-school, Lorraine found Megan backed up against a wall crying in fear from a few older kids who looked like they were going to hurt her. Lorraine took school off that day and stayed home with Megan, knowing that Kate wouldn't let Megan stay at that pre-school.

Lorraine felt a special connection to Megan, like no one else in their family had. She always seemed to be coming to her rescue at the right moment, like when Nigel was just about to bean her with a dart. Lorraine scooped her up right at the moment Nigel released the dart and moved out of the just in time to hear the metal tip bang against the wall. She let out a huge breath and thanked God she survived.

A lot of times, Lorraine would save Megan right before Jake would run over her with a skateboard, or before Charlie would pull into the driveway, not seeing her. Lorraine kind of felt like she had a sixth sense and Megan was a part of it. So sometimes, she would try to test it. She would put Megan against a wall and have Mike pointing fake guns at her. Megan wouldn't cry. It was like she knew if she was in _real_ danger or not.

So right now, Lorraine was about to take Gunner for a walk when she heard a small shriek from Megan.

"I wanna go too, Lauren!" Megan shouted.

Lorraine laughed, being used to being called Lauren, "Okay, Meggy, you can come too!"

So Lorraine helped Megan put on her shoes and jacket and they took off out the front door. When they came to a street corner, Megan started to cry. Lorraine looked at her, confused. They stepped into the street and a car whizzed past them, honking arrogantly. It had come several inches from where they stood, but harmed them in no way, and Lorraine could see that Megan started to cry as a distraction.

Lorraine thanked God for Megan, she was so helpful. Lorraine didn't know how many times she almost died, but didn't because Megan saved her. She began to cry, and the tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Why cry, Lauren?" Megan asked.

Lorraine wiped her tears away, "I'm not crying." So they walked back to the house, with no more distractions or annoyances, they just thought to themselves.

Nobody else in the Baker family noticed Megan and Lorraine's relationship, so Lorraine thought she would bring it up.

"Mom," she said to Kate one day, "Can I move in with Megan?"

"Our Megan, why do you want to move in with her?" Kate asked, confused.

"Because I'm with her in there all the time anyways, and our room is getting too crowded."

Kate sighed, "You do realize it's going to be a hard move?"

"I'll get some friends to help!" Lorraine promised.

Kate sighed once again, "Lorraine, if that's what you want…"

"I do, I do want to be with Megan!" Lorraine cried. She ran up the stairs and started measuring how things would fit in Megan's room.

Lorraine walked into her room and Nora looked up. "Why are you moving that dresser?" She watched as Lorraine desperately tried to pull the dresser into the hall.

"So you and Sarah can have the room to yourselves," Lorraine grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Nora asked.

Lorraine explained, "I'm moving in with Megan so I don't even have to get up to go to her room, and you'll be with Sarah."

"Why do you want to move in with Megan, this is your room, you can always kick Sarah out," Nora reasoned.

"I feel like I need to be closer to Megan," Lorraine answered. Nora shrugged and gave a huge push on the dresser and it ended up in the hall. She smiled and went back to looking at her magazine.

Lorraine took another look at Megan's room, when suddenly Megan came bursting up the stairs. "No leave Lorraine!" she shouted.

"I'm not leaving, I'm moving in with you," Lorraine replied, smiling.

Megan jumped up and down, "Lauren moving in!"

"Wait," Lorraine paused, "You called me Lorraine before."

"Lorraine?" Megan asked, puzzled. "Your name is Lauren."

"Meggy, my name is Lorraine," she said slowly.

"My name is Meg-an," Megan mimicked.

Lorraine let out a giggle, "Come on, and help me with this."

Megan grabbed onto the side that called for pulling, and Lorraine pushed. It took some strength, but Lorraine managed to push a little bit. The second time she pushed harder and Megan went flying against the far wall of the room. Lorraine's jaw dropped at the sight of the limp body flying through the air, and she ran to her as soon as she dropped.

"Meggy, are you okay?" Lorraine asked. Megan didn't answer. Lorraine's tears built up and she picked the small body up into her arms. "MOM, CHARLIE, DAD, SOMEBODY, HELP!"

Immediately, 11 kids and the parents came into the room and stared at the three-year-old. Charlie rushed to the child and immediately checked the pulse. Then guess what brave Charlie did next? He brought his lips to Megan's and gave her CPR. Lorraine didn't giggle as she did in health class, but she allowed every breath of hers to be sucked into her lungs. The small eyes started to blink, but they closed again. Charlie grabbed Megan and gave her to Kimmy and Jessica. "Do something," he said. Kimmy ran out into the hall and returned with a doctor bag. Jessica was already doing something of the procedure. Kimmy joined in with a stethoscope and pronounced she wasn't breathing. Nora grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and called 9-1-1, and an ambulance arrived right away.

Kate, Lorraine, and Tom went with Megan in the bright red ambulance. They bent over the pale body and cried. Then, Lorraine started to pray out loud. "Dear God," she said, "Let her be okay, she's just a kid, and it's my fault. Take me instead; I don't want her to die!"

Kate looked to Lorraine and cried even harder. When she came to a break, she said, "Lorraine, He's not taking anybody, she's going to be okay."

The paramedic looked at the trio in disbelief, "You crack-heads think God's going to leave someone to Earth just because 'they were innocent'? God doesn't have mercy, why do you think I go home every night to a cold house and an empty bed and wake up the next morning to the same thing?"

"Because you call people names, that's why. I bet you could get any woman you wanted, but you're not nice, so you repel them you ignorant piece of…" Lorraine started. Kate slugged her in the arm. "I was going to say CRAP!" Lorraine shouted at the paramedic.

"You know what, little girl, I might just leave your little baby here to die!" the paramedic shouted.

"AND THEN I'LL SUE YOU!" Lorraine shouted. They reached the hospital at that point, just before Lorraine got into real trouble. They rushed Megan in and brought her to the emergency room.

An hour later, Lorraine sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear from a nurse. Suddenly one entered, and Lorraine hopped up. "Good news," the nurse said, "Megan has only a bruise on the back of her head and we're running tests to see if there is any brain damage." Lorraine nodded. "Will you come in and tell us what is normal for her?" the nurse asked Lorraine. Lorraine grinned and walked with the nurse down the white hallway.

She walked into an even whiter room, where Megan sat behind closed glass. Three men in white suits stood on the other side of the glass, which Lorraine was on, observing Megan's every move. Lorraine watched as the toddler walked up to the glass. She stuck her hand on it and yelped for Lorraine. Lorraine gave her a 'shush' and Megan went back to sitting in the middle of the room. "She still knows who I am," Lorraine told the men in the suits. They nodded their heads and wrote something on their notepads. Lorraine glanced into Megan's eyes. She knew Megan knew she had something special, and the bump against the wall didn't affect that. Lorraine let out a huge sigh and the doctors turned to her. "She still knows," Lorraine explained.

"Knows what?" One doctor asked.

"She knows that, well, she has a 'talent'," Lorraine said.

"What does this 'talent' assist her to do?" another doctor asked.

"She can kind of tell things before they happen," Lorraine grabbed for words.

"So she's psychic?" the third doctor implied.

"I guess you can say that, but she doesn't tell people what she sees, she just cries, and I think she can only tell when bad things happen," Lorraine answered.

The three doctors let out an "mm-hmm, I see," and went back to writing on their notepads. Lorraine let out a breath and tried to "send a message" to Megan. "Meggy, show them what you can do," she said in her brain.

As if receiving the message, Megan stood up and looked into the corner of the room and starting crying. There appeared a demon, and Lorraine let out a scream. She looked at Megan and suddenly Megan burst into more tears. Lorraine opened the door that lead to the room and grabbed Megan. She burst back into the small room where the doctors stood taking notes on the whole thing.

"You ruined the experiment!" shouted one doctor.

"Well I didn't want my sister to be sucked into HELL!" Lorraine screamed. She hugged Megan close to her and they exited the small doctor's room.

Kate looked at Lorraine as she walked into the hall with Megan. "Well, does she have brain damage?"

"Um, I can't really tell you that, Mom," Lorraine stammered.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

Lorraine grabbed for more words and finally came out with, "Let's just go home, and forget anything ever happened."

"That isn't going to work on me, Lorraine," Kate scolded. "I want to know if Megan has damaged brain cells!"

"She didn't, now let's go!" Lorraine desperately tried.

"Nope, what happened with the experiment?" Kate inquired.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Lorraine gave up. "So Megan has this talent thing, right? So she looks into this corner and starts crying, and then this freaky demon thing appeared. So she starts bawling and I jump in and save her. And then the creepy doctors yell at me for ruining the experiment! They don't have any respect for nothing!"

"Demon thing?" Kate gasped.

"Um, yeah," Lorraine said, "Tell her Megan."

"It was scary, Mommy, it was mean and red, and it was laffin' at me," Megan obeyed.

"Oh thank God you're safe," was all Kate said. They rode home in silence and didn't say anything to the family except there was no damage.


	2. David and Tommy

Lorraine stared at Megan while she slept. The baby stirred a little bit and then went back to her normal sleeping position. Lorraine, not being able to sleep, got up from her bed and went downstairs. There at the front door stood David, a senior, staring straight at Lorraine in her tank top and baggy fleece pants. Lorraine was shocked at the sight of him and immediately went to the front door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, cracking open the door a little bit. "Charlie is sleeping like a baby."

"I'm not here for Charlie," David smiled. "I'm here to ask you if you want to go somewhere sometime."

Lorraine took a glance at the clock, "at 1:30am?"

"Well not particularly now but I mean, we can go out on Friday or something," David replied.

"Um yeah," Lorraine felt a breeze and looked at David who stood fully outside, "Maybe you want to come in?"

David nodded and stepped into the heated house. "Wow, great place for 12 brothers and sisters!"

"Actually there are 13 siblings in this house."

"Oh yeah, Megan, how is she?" David asked, slightly interested.

"Actually very good," Lorraine answered, "Me and her are like best friends."

"That's cool. So, Lorraine, Cody told me not to go out with you, but I'm really glad I'm going to get the chance to know you," David walked over to the couch and sat down.

Lorraine added, "Yeah, wait, he told you not to go out with me?"

"Yeah he tells everyone in the locker room, but your brother overheard him talking to me one day and Charlie said that you were okay and I shouldn't listen to Cody."

"Charlie said that?"

"Yep, he's a great brother. I guess that's why you are always trying to keep him out of trouble."

"Well that's me," Lorraine admitted. "I don't want Charlie to end up in jail or working at a McDonald's when he's 40."

"Good thing, because Charlie has so much ahead for him," David agreed.

Lorraine nodded, "So do you want my phone number?"

They exchanged numbers and Lorraine saw David to the door. Just as soon as Lorraine looked away from the door, her mother came down the stairs.

"Hi mom," Lorraine covered from her surprise, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep," Kate answered. "Good thing it wasn't the baby."

_Phew, _Lorraine thought, _she came just after David left. _

That Friday night, Lorraine stared at herself in the mirror in her new outfit. David was picking Lorraine up for pizza, Lorraine was bringing Megan and David was bringing his little brother Tommy. After that, they would go see a kid's movie in the theater and then go home, more of like a get-together for the kids.

David arrived at the door and Kate opened it. David found Lorraine wearing faded jeans and a lime green t-shirt with Megan wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt. Lorraine and Megan's shirts were both the same (sequins running along the middle, lace at the top and thin short sleeves) except for the colors. David wore a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts while Tommy wore a red t-shirt and khaki pants.

Later at the pizza place, Lorraine sat in a booth waiting for the boys to get back from the bathroom. They ended up going to Chuck E. Cheese's and Megan had gone absolutely crazy for the video games. Tommy turned out to be a young gentleman and Megan was a brat, exactly opposite of what Lorraine hoped for. David and Tommy came back to the table and sat down opposite Lorraine.

"Where's Megan?" Tommy asked.

"Megan's playing video games over there, go play with her," Lorraine pointed to Megan.

"Can I, David?" Tommy asked. David nodded and scooted over when he left.

"So," David started, "Megan is adorable!"

"Tommy is so nice, I wish Megan wasn't so…" Lorraine's voice trailed off.

"That's okay," David laughed. "Tommy's always liked those kinds of girls, just like me."

"Are you calling me an absolute brat?" Lorraine stood up, exclaiming.

"No, no," David tried to calm her down, "I meant the spontaneous type."

"Yeah, sure you did. Nice is exactly the opposite of spontaneous," Lorraine said sarcastically. She threw her napkin at him, shook her head, and went to find Megan.

She discovered Megan at a pinball game, in which Lorraine pulled her away from. Megan questioned nothing, and she just went along with it. When Lorraine reached her house by walking barefoot and holding her heels, she found the family playing charades.

"Can I play?" Lorraine asked. The family all agreed to let Lorraine and Megan play.

When it was Megan and Lorraine's turn to go up (Lorraine had to help Megan), they chose the movie and acted it out. The family laughed at Megan's immediately shouting the name of the movie out in a song.

"This is hopeless," Lorraine laughed.

A/N: Okay, so this isn't in Lorraine's POV, but this is Henry's story continued from A Baker's Dozen.

Henry walked into his school one day to see everyone staring at him. "Kiss-y, kiss-y," one boy said. "Ooh, it's Danielle's boyfriend, we better watch out!" "Her jock friends are gun get you buddy!" The threats and laughs kept coming. Henry stared at them like crazy people.

Henry walked into Danielle, and was surprised by a small giggle.

"Hey Hen," Danielle smiled sweetly, "what are we doing after school today?"

"Um, want to go- to the skate park?" Henry made up something.

"Oh Henry, you can always read my mind!" Danielle hugged him. The bell rang and Danielle planted a kiss on his cheek.

After all the halls were clear, Henry let out a yelp and said aloud, "I'm living the life." Then he rushed off to class.


	3. breaking up and getting together

Jake stared out the window one rainy day, just thinking. His leg was better, but he missed being around Kristen. He was mad at the boy who took her and he just felt all mixed up inside. He needed to talk to somebody. Lorraine had gone to the mall with her friends while Henry and Charlie went shopping for "manly" stuff, and the parents had taken Nigel, Kyle, Mark, Jessica, Kimmy, and Mike to the grocery store, and Nora was at work, like always. The only one there besides him was Sarah. _I guess I have to talk to Sarah, _he thought.

He ran up to her and Nora's room and walked in to see Sarah zipping herself into a dress. He slapped his hand over his eyes, ran out of the room, and screamed in horror. Sarah shrieked, which soon followed with "Why are you in my room? Why can't you knock? I hate you!" Jake sat himself by the window again, feeling even worse.

Soon the door opened and Lorraine stepped in with Megan.

"Lorraine!" Jake shouted. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Megan, go upstairs to Sarah," Lorraine demanded. Megan went without a single whine and Jake thought that was strange. "So what's up?"

"I'm so mixed up," he spilled out. "I really like Kristen, but part of me doesn't like her for using me like that."

Lorraine sighed, "You have to get her back."

"How?"

"Why does she like the other guy?"

"Well, he's blonde…"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Well, he can skate real good."

"She hasn't seen you skate?"

"Nope, how should I show her?"

You have to get her there and then, just show off."

"I can do that," Jake smirked.

Later that day, he stood on the wet cement as he stared into the now shining sun. He watched Kristen, who was on the other side of the skate park with her group of girl friends. He dropped his board and slid down into the bowl with his wheels rolling faster than they had before. He went over a few bumps and then he ramped up the side of the bowl. He stayed there, hanging for like 10 seconds, and then released to the bottom of the bowl. Then he rode up the side of the bowl that he had started with and bowed to the few people who clapped for him.

"Wow Jake," Kristen said as he passed by her, "I've never seen you skate before. You're good."

"Well I'm having a party, skate party next week, you all can come," Jake said nervously.

"I'd love to," Kristen said looking into his eyes. Jake shook himself from eye contact and kept going, he didn't want to embarrass himself.

* * *

Henry held all of Danielle's bags in agony. Every time they went shopping he had become stronger, from lifting all her bags of shoes and clothes. They always went shopping, too. He moaned as Danielle lifted more bags onto his arms. 

"You're so strong, Henry," Danielle flirted. Henry smiled, but when she turned her back he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Danielle, can we rest?" he asked.

"Okay," Danielle sighed. As she began to lower herself onto the bench, her eyes lit up and she shrieked, "Jeans sale!" Henry moaned. The friends, that followed Henry and Danielle every where, snickered.

When Danielle came out of the store, Henry approached her, "Danielle, we have to talk."

"Why?" Danielle whimpered.

"Um," Henry cleared his throat tensely. "I think we should stop seeing each other."

"Why?" Danielle whimpered again.

"I don't think this is working," Henry said tenderly, "I can't do this anymore. All we do is shop and all you do is pile your apparel on to my aching arms."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Danielle said haughtily, "Maybe we _should _stop seeing each other. Oh, and for the record, I dumped you."

"How about we broke up?" Henry asked.

"Nope, I dumped you," Danielle alleged.

Henry jumped up from the bench where he sat and piled his armful of clothes onto Danielle, "I'm free!"

Danielle dropped her jaw as she watched Henry slip and slide down the glossy tile of the mall floors. "You'll be back!" she shouted after him. The truth is: he didn't go back to her, ever.

* * *

"Mom," Lorraine approached Kate as the mother was typing, "I think there's something not normal about Megan." 

"I know, you told me before," Kate said without looking up from the computer. "Do you want to have her tested?"

Lorraine thought about it, but then she realized, having a sister with a gift was fun. She didn't want some doctor to expose her to the world. "No," she said. "God gave us a gift, and we have it use it the way He wants it."

* * *

The next week, Jake was at the skate park. Lorraine had gotten their parents to rent out the whole skate park and only a few people were invited: Kristen, her few friends and a few of Jake's friends to keep her friends busy. 

Jake walked over to Kristen who sat alone on a bench, "Do you want to skate?" he asked her.

Kristen smiled, "I think the catch line is 'do you want to dance?' But I would rather sit here and talk to you."

"What do you want to talk about?" Jake asked nervously.

Kristen smiled, "I haven't been able to talk to you lately, I mean when your leg was broken we were like inseparable."

"Well, you have your boyfriend," Jake mumbled.

"What?" Kristen asked. "Is that why you ran away that day?" He nodded. "Jake, that's my cousin, Sam."

"Then why were you holding hands?" Jake asked accusingly.

Kristen giggled as her cheeks turned red, "We used to do that as kids and we never stopped."

Jake laughed too, "So he's not your boyfriend?"

Kristen shook her head, "I want you to be my boyfriend."

Jake blushed, "Okay. Do you want to skate now?" Kristen nodded and they both showed off their tricks to each other.

* * *

The End. Review please, because this is the very end. I made it short, only a few chapters, you can stand to review at least once. I am finally done with this, if you want more, read the other Cheaper by the Dozen fanfictions! 


End file.
